The '69 sound
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean leant over the bath, smiling slightly to himself, as he placed the plug securely in the plug hole, turned the faucets, and started to mix the water until it ran to the right temperature. Dean/Castiel


Author's Notes: written for the following spnkink_meme (LiveJournal community) prompt posted by luminare_ardua -

Request: Dean/Castiel, 69 --"Because there are too many debates over whether Dean should top or Cas should top-- let's have them BOTH get their rocks off together. So, 69, bonus points if it's in a long bath!"

Title slightly modified from "The '59 Sound " by Gaslight Anthem.

**The '69 sound.**

Dean leant over the bath, smiling slightly to himself, as he placed the plug securely in the plug hole, turned the faucets, and started to mix the water until it ran to the right temperature. The water had only barely started to fill the bottom when Castiel arrived, running his hands over Dean bare back, hooked fingers in the hunter's waistband of his jeans.

The angel leant in, the front of his coat, his tie rubbing against Dean's bare skin, amde Dean shiver at the sudden tickling contact. He straightened more, settled into Castiel's body, as the angel wrapped his arms closer about Dean's body, dropped a kiss on the nape of Dean's neck, before he exhaled sharply, made Dean shiver again.

"Cas - " Dean murmured quietly, need settled deep in his voice, as his eyes closed, lips parted, tongue poked out to sweep across dry lips.

"Take off your jeans, Dean," Castiel murmured, voice turned dark with lust.

"Cas?" Dean asked, already half turned to look at the angel.

"I said, take off your jeans. I want to see you, feel you," the angel said, as he ran a hungry gaze over Dean's bare chest.

Dean didn't argue, just stripped off the remainder of his clothes, watched as Castiel turned off the faucet, even though the bath was barely started to get filled. He watched as Castiel slowly, methodically, removed his own clothes, to fold them neatly and lay them upon the floor at their feet. When he straightened, Dean saw Castiel's erection standing proud from his body, and the hunter moaned, licked his lips once again, closed the distance between them.

Their cocks slid, rubbed together, created friction and both groaned loudly into the otherwise silent bathroom, as they kissed, open mouthed, hot, wet, messy, clumsy, hands running over every bare patch of skin they could reach.

Castiel broke the kiss first, leant away to pin Dean with an intense stare that was exclusive to Castiel himself.

"Get in the bath," he said, tone of voice matching the lust caught deep within his gaze, made Dean shudder in anticipation.

The hunter climbed into the bath without question, almost slipped in the shallow water in the bottom, before he sat down carefully, legs stretched out across the bottom.

"Lay down," Castiel said, from where he still stood by the side of the bath, watching.

Dean, again, did as he'd asked, felt the water lap over his bare back, soaked his hair, and he smiled against the sudden warmth enveloping him. Castiel finally stepped into the bath, made Dean scoot more to the side to make room for him, before he curled round the hunter's body, his head pointing in the opposite direction to Dean's, and closer to his feet. Dean frowned a little in confusion at this, before all thoughts, all emotions were driven from his mind by the feel of Castiel's mouth closing around Dean's cock. He cried out when he felt Castiel move lips, tongue, teeth over and across his engorged member, sending little rockets of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Cas - " Dean cried out again, and cried out again when Castiel pulled away.

"Dean, I want you to suck me off, too," the angel said, surprising the hunter into a short laugh, not expecting that statement to come from the angel's mouth.

Castiel didn't drop his steady gaze, until Dean did, who moaned, when he felt the angel's wet warmth wrap around his cock once more. He reached out with one shaking hand, gripped Castiel's thigh between eager fingers, before he wrapped his own mouth around Castiel's cock, teasing the angel with flicks of his tongue across the tip of Castiel's shaft. He heard the angel whimper in sudden need, his thigh tensed beneath his hand, trembled against his fingers, as Dean began working his lips and tongue over the angel's waiting cock.

All that Dean knew, all that Dean could feel was Castiel's mouth wrapped around his cock, teeth dragging, tongue caressing him, sweeping over the head of his cock in lazy swirls, made him shudder beneath his touch. All that Dean knew and could feel was the weight and press of Castiel's cock in his own mouth, tasted the salty taste of his pre-cum leaking down his throat, and the taste of Castiel himself mingled within him.

Dean's fingers twisted into Castiel's flesh, barely noticed when Castiel mirrored his actions, fingers pressed firmly into willing flesh, both heads moving, bobbing, working over sensitive skin, tender flesh.

Castiel suddenly mewled, keened deep within his throat, his body suddenly jerked, fucked his cock deeper into Dean's mouth several times, before he came, released himself hard inside Dean's mouth, threatened to choke him with his release. Dean took it as well as he could, felt an orgasm blossoming in his abdomen, as he pulled away from Castiel's already softening cock, started rocking his hips more, fucked harder into Castiel's waiting mouth, until he let go, came with a scream of Castiel's name, fingers digging into the angel's flesh, hard enough to hurt.

The world blanked out for a moment, and all he could feel was Castiel, Castiel wrapped around him, Castiel soothing him, wrapping gentle hands around him, arms, wings, enfolding him in a heady embrace. When the world re appeared once more, Castiel was facing him again, lips pushed out into a perfect pout, begging to be kissed. Dean closed the gap between them, pressed hungry lips against Castiel's own, begged entrance, duly given. The kiss was hot, sensuous, tongues entwined, fucking into each other's mouths, and the feel of Castiel's hands wrapped possessively around Dean's arms made him shiver in pleasure.

They moved slightly, settled down further into the bathtub, water sloshing around their entwined bodies, as they kissed, caressed, lost themselves in the feel of the other, moans mingling as they shared a quiet, perfect moment, alone, uninterrupted ...


End file.
